Shalltear Bloodfallen
:"First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command." ::-Shalltear's Introduction Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Appearance Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen year old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face. She wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not showing any bit of skin. However, her breasts are fake and are completely flat, similar to a boy's. She covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads. In her True Vampire form, she changes dramatically. Her mouth becomes a gaping circular maw not unlike a lamprey's, with a very long tongue hanging out. Her eyes' shape becomes quite inhuman and they glow brightly. Her form becomes hunched over and somewhat simian, with deadly claws on both her feet and hands. An eerie aura also surrounds her body. In this form, she wears a much simpler raggedy dress. Personality Shalltear has a very flirtatious personality and is very open with her sexual preferences, often to other characters' discomfort. Despite her apparent shamelessness and honesty, she can be quite innocent about certain things. On the other hand, Shalltear happens to also be perplex about her small figure physically, which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads. As a true vampire, Shalltear is extremely proud and takes her position as a Floor Guardian very seriously. Yet at the same time, she has no patience or tolerance for failure and would often burst into fits of rage at signs of an unfavorable situation occurring. Shalltear will not hesitate to kill any servant who disappoints her; however, she will not punish others for failing in tasks that are impossible to begin with. When Shalltear fails her mission, she easily tends to fall into a state of depression sorrowfully and become very reflective of the sin committed by her. Shalltear is completely loyal to Ainz and in a romantic sense, is also considered to be the love rival to Albedo for his affections. She takes great joy in being able to prove her worth and fantasizes about the praise she expects to receive from Ainz. When a situation doesn't go in her favor, Shalltear fearfully panics about the scolding she believes that she will get by him. However, she seems to have a taste for enjoying the punishment Ainz ordered her to do like being his chair to sit on. After learning of the mistakes from her last mission, she began to act more vigilant and careful of the environment around her while understanding it accordingly. Background Shalltear Bloodfallen was created by Peroroncino and use Shalltear as one of the subjects of his desires for his perversion and love of H-games. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the floor guardians to the sixth floor, Shalltear is the first to arrive by use of Gate. She expresses bold desire for Momonga but is immediately rebuffed by Aura, who teases her about her figure and use of breast pads. After all of the guardians arrive, she pays her respects with the rest of them. After Momonga teleported from the throne room, Shalltear is the last to rise, still excited from the aura he was emitting during the meeting. Not letting this go, Albedo gets into a cat fight with her, which turns into an argument about who will become Momonga's wife in the end. The Dark Warrior Arc After Ainz resolved the E-Rantel Cemetery Incident with Narberal Gamma, Albedo informs him that Shalltear had rebelled against him. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz was masquerading as an adventurer, Shalltear is given the task of accompanying Sebastian and Solution, and enslaving any criminals, who knew martial arts or magic. She converses with Sebastian on their journey, recalling the times when the creators made their rounds on her floors, and expressing great interest in the mystery of the eighth floor. When the conversation turns toward her mission, Sebastian's remark that Demiurge would have been a better candidate immediately causes Shalltear to enter a fit of rage. She threatens him with the prospect of a death battle, but slowly cools down when he apologizes. She holds reservations about the possibility of losing control from Blood Frenzy, but still resolves to complete her mission without fail. At this point the carriage suddenly stops, surrounded by a group of bandits. However, the men prove to be no challenge whatsoever, as Shalltear and her vampire brides waste no time in slaughtering them. She makes their leader into a lesser vampire and splits off from Sebastian and Solution, entering the nearby forest where potentially more people could be. She and her vampire brides eventually come across a hideout and proceeds to engage in a frontal assault. Trying to fill up her Blood Pool without much success, Shalltear soon comes across Brain Unglaus, who confidently meets with them alone. Feeling playful, she decides to toy with the mercenary, allowing him to attack without fear of retaliation. Brain breaks down after seeing all of his attacks be effortlessly deflected and runs away while Shalltear leisurely gives chase, following him to the mercenary's main hideout. Seeing the huge number of prey in front of her, she begins to lose control of herself as Blood Frenzy begins activating. She transforms into her true form and annihilates the entire base, leaving no one alive. After annihilating them, Shalltear realized that Brain has escape through a tunnel exit. Her vampire brides inform Shalltear that there are unknown group approaching here. Shalltear confronted the group and slaughters them but spared one. Shalltear was slightly damage by the potion that she thrown at her and asked her name, and question her about the potion. After being questioned about the team she was part of. Shalltear summoned the vampire wolf to hunt down any human in the forest. However, one her kin is killed and she quickly moves to where it was slain. Shalltear arrives and encounters a new group that she quickly notices are much stronger than the previous one. She decided to capture them but realizing her mistake and she was hit by a powerful spell. Unable to stop it she retaliate with a powerful attack that hit two of its member before everything goes dark. Shalltear was under a World Item's influence and fights Ainz to a death match. She realize Ainz has no more mana points but irritated at Ainz's calm behavior when he's in the verge of his demise. However, she was counterattack by Ainz with his guild member's equipment including her creator's weapon. She was finally killed by Ainz's over rank magic. She was later revived by Ainz and she's no longer under the mind control of the world item. After her revival, she doesn't remember what happen and continued her duties to Nazarick. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc After her rebellion and revival, Shalltear along with the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb, and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc In the ninth floor, Shalltear was invited at Sous-chef's bar. However, at the bar, she is in a state of depression about her rebellion against Ainz and frustrated about the new resident in Nazarick. Shallear along with the other Floor Guardians threatens and intimidates the Lizardmen so that they'll become part of Nazarick. After that, Shalltear was given a punishment by Ainz for her rebellion to become his chair to replace Demiurge's throne of bones which she feels like a reward after being seated by Ainz himself. The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Two Leaders Arc Among the trio consisting of Albedo and Aura, Shalltear was able to take a break on her role as a Floor Guardian under Ainz's orders and is willing to spend time elsewhere with them. Along the way, Albedo begins to show off her bicorn by summoning the creature, but wasn't able to do so much as capable of riding on top of it. This was while both Albedo and Aura were teasing Shalltear of her own failure for not being able to properly execute the mission from before assigned by Ainz. Although Shalltear remains frustrated and dismayed over her past mistakes, she has ended up quickly dismissing it early on. Because of the item that Ainz has given her, Shalltear was able to lend Albedo a hand on the matter of knowledge of why she couldn't ride the Bicorn freely despite her summoning it. Through using the item Ainz rewarded her which is Peroroncino's Game Encyclopedia, she happen to gain more insight and information about the creatures known as Bicorns. Shockingly, she has manage to learn that these bicorns have included a certain condition even for its own summoners as they must also be non-virgins for one to ride them freely. Since then, the trio began exploring on the Sixth Floor from within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, discussing the modified changes that they did with it. To the extent, which they also conversed over what agenda may Ainz be possibly planning to do in the near future for what's to come regarding Nazarick and its new inhabitant acquired. Nevertheless, they all agreed that everything transpired until now is going according to Ainz's plan. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Shalltear was put in the reserve force by Demiurge to avoid causing trouble with their operation against Eight Fingers. She encounters Brain Unglaus but doesn't remember him because she lost her memory due to the side effect of revival. Brain engages with Shalltear but she realized that he's targeting her fingernail and succeeds in cutting it. As Shalltear tries to catch Brain but stop after seeing Climb and decided to stop her pursue. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Shalltear was ordered to kill Arche, one of the member of Foresight. Shalltear lets her run away until she finds out that she's still underground and after making her fall into absolute despair. Shalltear kills her while she was unconscious. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Shalltear was present in the throne room when Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and his imperial entourage visited the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After she listened to Demiurge's prediction of the Emperor's scheme to oppose Nazarick, Shalltear wanted to turn him into a vampire, but her idea was rejected in favor of using overwhelming force. Shalltear would later answer Ainz's order to transport an army of five hundred undead. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Alongside Aura, Shalltear was among the Floor Guardians to be selected by Ainz as one of his bodyguards for traveling to the Dwarf Kingdom. During their journey to the Kingdom, she was given Ainz's order to curve the number of Quagoa's population number through killing them if they happen to refuse his mercy. Moreover, ordering the Quagoa to do the killing on their own kind according to the minimum who can survive. As a result, Shalltear was able to successfully carried out Ainz's order without failure unlike her previous mission before. Trivia * Shalltear Bloodfallen usually speaks like a geisha. * While brainwashed by a World Item, Shalltear was killed twice by Ainz prior and after her resurrection. * Out of all the NPCs concerning Nazarick, Ainz remembers the setting and skills of Shalltear the most secondly after Pandora's Actor being first on his list. * Shalltear's faith comes from her belief in the bloodline of origin, God Cainabel. However, it is superficial as she felt nothing after his defeat at the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown guild members. As she recalls, they referred to him as nothing more than a "weak event boss". * She was given a wide selection of clothing by Peroroncino, all of which catering to one fetish or another. They include dresses, nurse uniforms, maid outfits, bunny suits, sailor uniforms, leotards, swimsuits, bloomers, and blazers. She was given some animal ears and a tail as well. Quotes * (To Albedo): "Don’t think that since you are the one in charge of the Guardians that you can stay beside Momonga-sama and think you have won. If you really think that way then everyone would laugh their teeth off." * (To Ainz): "A beautiful crystal. You are the world’s most beautiful being. Even precious gems can not be compared to your pale white body." * (To Brain): "Are you one of those? The type that doesn’t understand how high the sky is? Do you think you can touch the stars simply by reaching for them? That type of naivety should be reserved for children like Aura. It’s just disgusting with an adult." * (To Brain): "Effort? What a meaningless word. I was created strong so such effort was unnecessary." * (Dying in combat against Ainz): "Ahhhh, Long live Ainz Ooal Gown–sama. You are supreme, truly the strongest existence in all of Nazarick." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Knights Category:Cursed Knights Category:Clerics Category:Magic Caster Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick